Ben & Rook Go On Vacation
by Kira Sema
Summary: When Ben & Rook go down to Florida for a long needed vacation fluffiness will ensue! "You know what?" I started to say. "I haven't been on a real vacation like this since I was a kid." I said smiling. "I mean yea those summer trips with grandpa every year but that was a road trip and not really a vacation." (BenxRook BRoken Male/Male You no like! You no read!)
1. Getting To Florida (Ben's POV)

**Hey guys. :D Welcome to a new fanfic! :) For those of you who read my BRoken Prompts for February should find half of this familiar. :) I said I was going to do this so I decided to. This is loosely based on when I used to go to Disney World! :) It's two prompts combined plus something else in the middle for this first chapter. See ya'll at the bottom. This is BRoken! :D **

* * *

**Ben's POV**

"Remind me why we're on an airplane again?" I asked.

Rook and I were currently on an airplane going to Florida to go to Disney World. We were sitting by each other and I had the window seat.

"Why couldn't we use your truck?" I asked complaining and stretching my arm in front of Rook.

"It was still damaged from OTTO." Rook said.

"And we chose going to Florida because?" I asked.

"Did you not say Disney World was a fun place to go?" He asked.

"Well yea but I mean… You know what forget it." I said.

I didn't have a problem with flying on an airplane it's just the fans that get annoying. You'd think I would love being the world's famous superhero well that is just an act. I honestly hate it. I hate it when people bug me all the time for an autograph or a picture. If Rook and I went privately I wouldn't have to worry about people noticing me.

"Oh my god are you Ben Tennyson?" I heard a girl's voice squeal.

I facepalmed. Just when I thought no one saw me…

"Yes and if you'll excuse me I'm on vacation with my friend. Now please go back to your seat." I said a little harshly.

She had a scared look on her face and sped walk back to her seat.

"Did you have to be so harsh?" I heard Rook ask.

I just turned away and looked out the window. I didn't need him to realize everything I do is an act. Well not everything… but you get the idea. The arrogant hotheaded kid everyone thinks I am is all just a good act. Why? Because I don't like people seeing the real me. Everytime I show the real me people leave.

"This is why I hate being in public places." I mumbled.

"What was that?" I heard Rook ask.

"You heard that didn't you?" I asked.

"Uh… Yea." He said. "Care to explain?"

"Uh… nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"Ignore me if you want. I will find out eventually." He said. "I always do."

I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm taking a nap wake me up when we're in Florida." I said grabbing a pillow and putting it on Rook's shoulder to lie on.

"Why am I your pillow all the time?" He asked.

"Because you're comfy now shut it." I said while closing my eyes.

* * *

I woke up and felt something on my head. I looked up and saw Rook's head was on mine and he was sleeping. Well so much for him waking me up. I didn't want to move since I didn't want to wake him up. It was night time by now. I just laid there thinking of stuff. An announcement startled my thoughts.

"Alright passengers fasten your seatbelts we're going to be landing soon." The announcement said.

I shook Rook to wake him up.

"Five more minutes…" He mumbled.

"Come on fuzzball wake up we're landing." I whispered in his ear.

He quickly opened his eyes at that and got up. I just smiled. This was going to be a fun vacation.

* * *

We both got off the airplane. We got out luggage from the conveyer belt. I was wondering where we'd get a car from…

"So where are we getting a car?" I asked.

"Over there." He said pointing to a red jeep in the parking lot.

"Do I even want to know how you got it here?" I asked.

He just laughed.

"Whatever can we just go? I'm still tired from the plane." I said.

I grabbed onto Rook's arm and we walked towards the jeep. We got in the jeep and he drove. I wasn't going to complain at the moment since I was tired as heck. Our luggage was in the backseat. I leaned on the side and fell asleep.

I was awoken by something shaking me.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"We are here… and I do not think you would want to be carried." He said.

"True." I said shrugging.

* * *

We got out of the jeep and went inside the hotel. Rook went to the front counter while I went to the soda machine. I put a $1.50 in and got a bottle of Mountain Dew. I went by Rook again and I could tell he was stressed.

"What happened?" I asked before drinking some soda.

"The only room they have left has only one bed." He said shaking his head.

"And that's a problem because?" I asked shrugging.

"You have no problem with that?" He asked shocking.

"No…not really… Hell I sleep on you all the time what's the difference in a bed?" I asked laughing.

"Oh okay." He said.

We walked to the elevator and both got in it. We didn't say anything as we were on it. The elevator went up but then suddenly stopped. The doors didn't open.

"What the hell?" I asked.

The elevator was still and the floor light was stuck on the 2nd floor.

"What floor were we supposed to go to?" I asked.

"The 6th." He said.

"And we're stuck…" I said annoyed.

I pushed the emergency button to see if we could get some help. I heard nothing after that. Not even a bell that says we're stuck.

"How could this night get any worse?" I asked.

Rook just facepalmed.

"I jinxed it didn't I?" I asked.

He didn't respond and we just stood there. We had none of our stuff with me since we left it in the jeep. We would only be here one night so we didn't bother dragging our stuff in. I sat on the floor of the elevator and just drank my soda. Right after that Rook sat by me. After I closed the bottle Rook stole it.

"Dude why are you stealing my soda?" I asked pouting.

"I am thirsty." He said while drinking some of it.

"Whatever…" I said annoyed.

We sat like that for a while. Still no noise from the elevator. I figured that we would be here awhile. I could've used to Omnitrix to turn into Big Chill or something that can get through this but I didn't feel like it. I didn't need someone recognizing me tonight.

"I'm so tired…" I complained while yawning.

"Just how much sleep do you get? You have been falling asleep a lot." He asked.

"…Actually not much…" I admitted.

"Care to tell me?" He asked.

"No not really." I said while putting my head on his shoulder.

He just put his arm around me and pushed me closer to him. I blushed a little bit on how close we were. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke in a different place on something hard. I realized that I was on a bed and cuddled up to something warm. I tried to see what it was but I was barely able to because of how dark it was in the room. I was really uncomfortable. The bed felt like a brick and so did the pillow I laid on. I heard some purrs coming from someone. I was guessing I was lying against Rook. I guess he was snoring. It was very cute. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I just barely slept that night. I was even awake when the sun came up. I was exhausted but I couldn't fall back asleep. I just lied there with my eyes closed thinking. I didn't move because I didn't want to wake Rook up. There was no clock here so I couldn't tell how much time has passed. I felt some movement from the side of me and felt Rook get out of the bed. I opened my eyes. We both just looked at each other. He looked well rested yet I most likely didn't. I could tell Rook was concerned.

"No sleep again?" He asked.

I didn't bother answering. I was too tired to.

"You could try going back to sleep…" He suggested.

"I couldn't sleep all night because of the bed and pillow… What makes you think I can now?" I asked hearing the tiredness in my voice. "You want to tell me how I got in here? Last thing I remember was falling asleep in the elevator."

"I will tell you the story later, but for now I think you should try to get back to sleep." He scolded.

"Can't I sleep on the way to the house we're staying at? Isn't like an hour away?" I asked.

I knew the house we were staying at was far away, which is why we didn't go last night.

"I guess…" He sighed.

* * *

Rook and I were in the rental car. Rook was driving and I was mad that he wouldn't let me. It was morning since we were at a hotel for the night driving to where our rental house would be.

"Remind me why you wouldn't let me drive?" I asked annoyed.

"Because you are not the best driver around." He said. "And you said so yourself you were exhausted."

"I am so a good driver!" I yelled.

Rook just looked at me with a 'really?' expression.

"Oh alright fine…" I said defeated.

While we were driving Rook stretched his right arm onto the top of my seat just above my head. I blushed a little.

"So where is this house we're staying at?" I asked.

"You will find out soon." He said smirking.

"You just love keeping stuff from me don't ya?" I asked ticked.

He just smiled. I hated when he kept stuff from me. I hoped that it would be worth it.

"You know what?" I started to say. "I haven't been on a real vacation like this since I was a kid." I said smiling. "I mean yea those summer trips with grandpa every year but that was a road trip and not really a vacation."

"So you have not been to this Disney World in a while?" He asked.

"Nope not since I was like 8." I said.

"Good." He said smirking.

"You have something planned don't you?" I asked.

"Maybe…" He said innocently.

"You know what I don't care." I said looking outside the window.

"Ben do not be like that." He said patting my head.

"Never should've taught you that." I said irritated.

"So what is this Disney World?" He asked.

"You're taking me to Disney World yet you don't know what it is?" I asked with a 'what the fuck' expression.

"That is right. I have heard that this place is the happiest place in the world but I have no idea what it even is." He said.

"You're so hopeless Rook." I said laughing. "Remember when Bellwood had that carnival? It's kind of like the same concept but completely different."

Rook was confused by that.

"You'll figure it out when we go there." I said smiling. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a nap now… As you reminded me before I am exhausted. Wake me when we get there."

I leaned by the door and closed my eyes.

* * *

**And that is it for this chapter! The reason it's so long is because I combined the two prompts Flight and Youth from my BRoken Prompts. In the middle is a whole new thing. I wasn't going to have Rook and Ben stuck in an elevator but I couldn't resist… XD As I said this will be loosely based on old vacations where I used to go down to Florida with my family. XD We used to go to Disney World, Sea World, and Universal Studios. I might have Rook and Ben go to all three. :) I might update this tomorrow but you never know. XD I have a habit of making a character fall asleep…so if I do it too often please let me know. XD **


	2. Worrying (Rook's POV)

**I am so sorry for not updating for a while… I'll explain why at the end of this chapter. XD Note: I haven't been in Florida for about 5 years… I'm basing this on when I was there last so if stuff is wrong don't sue me. XD This is a Rook chappie! (Just cause I need practice with his POV. xD) I feel the need to point this out since I haven't said it. Rook is in normal clothes for this. XD I meant to point that out earlier but didn't. Ben is just in his normal outfit, with his hoodie since I love his hoodie. XD**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Omniverse Ben and Rook would've been together already… XD **

**Rook's POV**

* * *

I saw that he fell asleep. I was worried that he has not been getting much sleep. He was able to sleep when he was by me but not when we were on that hotel bed. Even when I moved him from the elevator he did not wake up.

* * *

_The elevator started to move again after what seemed like an eternity. The floor light was on and we stopped on the 6__th__ floor. The doors opened and we were able to leave. Ben was still asleep on my shoulder. I did not want to wake him since he seemed so exhausted. I just sighed. Hopefully Ben would not wake up anytime soon or this would be very embarrassing… The soda bottle was still in my hand and it was almost empty. I had deep pockets so I put the bottle in there so I did not have to carry it. I picked up Ben bridal style and left the elevator. I got to the room we were in and opened the door with the key. I had to be careful that I would not drop Ben though. We got into the room and I placed him on the bed and put the blanket over him. I had to admit he looked so cute when he was asleep. I drank the rest of the soda and threw the bottle in the garbage. It was very dark in here since I did not want to turn the lights on fearing that Ben would wake up. I crawled into the bed by Ben and under the covers. He rolled over to my side and snuggled against me. I put my arm around him and slowly went to sleep._

* * *

I tried not to think about it but it kept coming back to me. Why did I worry so much for Ben? I know I am his partner but…should I really be this worried about him? Why was I mad when the hotel's only room had one bed? I was not even mad… I guess I just did not want to scare Ben away if I showed how happy I was. I hoped he would not be mad that the house I got for us only had one room. There was also a hot tub and a big pool as well.

I heard soft snores coming from him. I found it cute. Everytime he would sleep I could tell he looked peaceful and relaxed. I hoped that he would like this. I do not know what made me plan this vacation… Maybe it was because I thought we needed a break, or maybe I wanted to show Ben just how much I cared for him. Whatever the reason was I am glad that I did this.

It took a while to secretly plan this and I hoped that it would pay off. There was no way that I would have been able to plan this all by myself. I will admit that it was hard keeping it a secret from Ben since I was so excited for this. It was also hard to do this behind his back. I had to do it after work which meant I could not hang out with Ben. I hurt me that I could not spend time with him and everytime I declined I saw a sad and disappointed look in his eye. I had a job to do and no matter how much it killed me inside to see that look I had to do it. It was for a worthy cause, although he did not know it at the time.

I heard some groaning from Ben. I glanced at him but he still slept on. This was not the first time I have been down here to Florida. I had to come down here to know where the house we were staying was at. I had to take a few sick days in order to come down here but it was worth it. Ben thought that I was sick when I was really down here getting everything prepared. I really hated lying to him but I had no choice. If I told him the truth this would have all been for nothing.

* * *

"_Hey Rook you want to head over to Mister Smoothies?" He asked. "My treat." _

_I looked away from him._

"_I am sorry Ben I cannot. I have something I need to do." I said looking away from him._

"_Oh." He said a little sadly. "It's fine maybe next time." He said with fake cheerfulness. _

_I walked away not even looking back. I could not bear to see the sadden look in his eyes._

* * *

Time after time again I would decline and it hurt me… I know it was for a good cause but… I cannot help but wonder if it took a toll on Ben… I know he has not been sleeping well and maybe… maybe he could not sleep because of me. Maybe he stayed up thinking of what he did wrong. Maybe he thought he was driving me away.

* * *

"_A-Are you sure you can't hang out?" I heard Ben stutter out._

"_I am sorry Ben… I cannot… Maybe next time." I said sadly. _

"_You always say that Rook!" He yelled. "…Sorry… I guess I'll see ya tomorrow." _

_He started to walk away. I wanted to grab him and hold him close. I wanted him to know that I wanted to be with him but I could not… I had my task to do and I could not let anything ruin it… not even Ben's feelings._

* * *

The house was coming up and I kept driving. A few blocks later and I saw the house. It was not a huge house. It was one story with a garage. I pulled in the driveway and parked the car. I looked at Ben once more before planning on waking him up.

* * *

**Ben: Why the hell am I still sleeping?**

**Me: Shut up Ben. -_- You'll be awake next chapter I needed some filler.**

**Rook: You look so cute when you are sleeping! .^.^. **

**Ben: -_-**

**Me: :3 **

**Ben: Don't you dare…**

**Well now that that's out of the way… Sorry it took so long to update… I got sick… and the rule here is, "If I am sick enough to stay home, I'm sick enough not to go on the laptop." So yea… As I said this is just filler… XD I know I didn't go into how Rook planned this. I will. Eventually… Most of this is just the drive to the house Ben and Rook are staying at. XD The only reason I threw flashbacks were to have at least some conversation. I hate it when an entire chapter is just thoughts. **

**A little off topic but have you guys seen the new season of Omniverse? The intro is freaky… Also, referring to the last new episode of it, just how many girls are in Ben's life anyway? He flirted with Kai when apparently he's supposed to be going out with Ester… Ugh… MAKE IT EASIER FOR ALL OF US AND GET TOGETHER WITH ROOK! PLEASE! . That's it for this I'll see y'all next chapter! :D**


	3. Unpacking (Ben's POV)

…**I hate my laptop. When I was typing this chapter my laptop decided to crash. I have to retype everything that was in this chapter… You're lucky it was in my notebook or else it would've been completely different… and lucky I'll do it again…**

**Ben: I think we should stay away from Kira for a while.**

**Me: No shit. -_- My laptop decides to save a document I didn't want but not one I needed! -_-**

**Ben: Well while Kira is fuming… She doesn't own Omniverse!**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

I felt myself being shaken. I stayed how I was. I didn't want to open my eyes. I was so exhausted. It wasn't from the trip though. It was from not getting any sleep from the last week. These thoughts kept racing through my head every single night and I couldn't sleep. The more I tried to sleep the more I thought of Rook. Every night when I wanted to hang out he would always say, "I will hang out tomorrow night." But next time never came. Was there something wrong with me? Was I pushing him away? Did he not like spending time with me? Every single night those thoughts would rattle in my head. Every time I did get to sleep I would see Rook's face. It killed me every night since he would always shut me out.

I could still feel someone shaking me. I had a feeling it was Rook but I didn't care. I didn't want him to see how I really felt. I knew that if he knew my real feelings he would push away… Maybe he found out my feelings and is shutting me out because of it…! But then why would he take me on vacation then…? All these questions were running through my head now.

"Ben I know you are awake…" He said.

I didn't move. I just stayed still and stayed quiet.

"If you are not going to wake up then you leave me with no choice." He said.

I felt his cold fingers go underneath my hoodie and shirt. Then he started wiggling them. I opened my eyes in shock and started to laugh. I couldn't control it because I was so ticklish.

"Stop it!" I yelled in between giggles.

He stopped tickling me and looked at me. I noticed that we were still in the jeep and that he was leaned over by me.

"Come on. We are here." He said while leaning away from me.

* * *

We got out of the car and grabbed our luggage from the back. The house wasn't that big. It was only a one story I would say. We were parked right in front of the garage. We got to the front door and Rook unlocked it. We walked inside and I looked around. To the left of me there was a living room. The couches were pointing to the HD TV that was on a stand that was by the door we walked in. Ahead of that was the kitchen. In the back of the kitchen there was a back door that lead outside. Right by the kitchen there was a hallway with a few doors.

I walked to the hallway and went to the door on the right. The room was dark so I turned on the light. I realized that this room was the garage, but it was also a game room. There was a mini TV on the wall, a hockey table, and a pool table. I got out of the garage and went into the room across the hall. It was a bedroom with a king sized bed. I threw my hoodie right on the bed since it was really hot. There was a dresser with a small HD TV on it and a landline phone. I dropped my bags on the floor to the left of the room right by the door which was by the dresser.

I went to the room that was the furthest down the hall. I went inside and realized it wasn't another bedroom… It was a bathroom! Where was the other bedroom…? Maybe that's why the bed was so big… This was just a one room house! Rook couldn't have planned this could he? No, Rook isn't this type of person to plan something so devious… That would be me.

I walked back to the bedroom and saw that Rook was crouched on the floor putting the clothes from his bag into the dresser. He was on the right side of the room and didn't even acknowledge my presence. The dresser had 6 drawers; 3 drawers on the left side going down and 3 on my side going down. I bent down and started putting my clothes from my bags into the dresser. I put my shirts in the first one, my pants and shorts in the second, and my boxers and socks in the last one.

"You planned this didn't you?" I asked while folding the last of my clothes into the drawers and laughing a bit.

"No…" He said while blushing.

"Aha!" I exclaimed while pointing at him and smirking, "You liar!"

He just went back to putting his clothes into the drawers.

"Are you even going to talk to me?" I asked while frowning.

* * *

He just ignored me. I got up and made a move to leave but something stopped me. I felt something grab my arm. I looked at Rook and saw that he grabbed my wrist and sat on the floor.

"Rook?" I asked.

He didn't say anything but kept a firm hold on my wrist.

"Rook let me go." I demanded.

"Sit." He commanded.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Just sit down Benjamin." He commanded again.

"Alright what's with calling me my full name?" I asked annoyed.

"Just sit." He said a little calmer.

* * *

I sat back down on the floor. We just sat there and didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say… I wanted to say so much…but it just wouldn't come out. I wanted to yell at him for pushing me away, I wanted to tell him my feelings, I wanted to tell him so much but I knew it wouldn't be worth it. I felt something grab me and pull me close. I drifted away from my thoughts and realized Rook was holding me and my head was right on his chest.

"I am sorry…" He started to say.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I asked silently liking this.

"If it seemed like I was pushing you away…because I was not." He said.

"Then why did you decline every single time I wanted to hang out?" I asked angrily.

"…You did not figure it out?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"…To plan this." He said.

"So…You weren't pushing me away?" I asked.

"I had to do that and I am so sorry… I never wanted to make it look like I was hurting you…" He said.

I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I haven't had a week's worth of sleep and this is the reason why? You planned all this and in turn worrying the hell out of me…" I started to say. "Do you know how much it hurt me when you did that? Do you know how many sleepless nights I've had because everytime I did get to sleep I saw you? It killed me…"

* * *

I was about to keep yelling at him till I felt Rook tilt my head up and look at me dead in the eye. I shut up and just had, what it looked like to be, a staring contest. We were in a deadlock for what seemed like forever, when in reality it was only like a minute. I don't know what we were waiting for. I think he wanted to kiss me but I wasn't too sure. If he wanted to…why didn't he? Was he scared that I didn't want to… Well I guess I would have to do it since he was being a huge chicken. I closed my eyes and leaned my face towards him. Then I planted my lips on his and put my arms around him. I felt him kiss back and us getting closer. It felt like fireworks went off and I loved it. Then we pulled apart to breathe.

"Well that happened…" I said while blushing.

"So… You feel the same way?" He asked.

"I just freaking kissed you and you ask that? Are you that dense?" I asked jokingly.

He just shrugged. I just rolled my eyes while laughing.

"Come on fuzzball let's go swimming I think I saw a pool in the back." I said while getting up.

"There is one along with a hot tub." He said smiling.

"There's a hot tub as well!" I said happily. "Alright then let's go swimming!"

I saw him smile and get up as well.

* * *

**And that is the end of the chapter! :D They finally got together! If you're wondering when I'm getting them to Disney…don't worry they will I'm just advancing the plot before they go there! :) Am I doing a good job? X3**

**Ben: And it took you how long to do this? **

**Me: Well considering I retyped this at around 8:30pm… like 3 hours… .-. **

**Ben: Oh… **

**Me: Yea…**

**Rook: *Comes from nowhere and tackles Ben to the floor* :3**

**Ben: Goddamn it Rook…**

**Me: See y'all next chapter! (: **

**Ben: Hey you can't just leave Rook on top of me! *Struggling to get up***

**Me: Oh yes I can! *pulls out a camera and starts taking pictures***

**Ben: Goddamn it Kira…**

**Rook: *Is smirking evilly and still pinning Ben down on the ground***

**Me: As I said see y'all next chapter! **


End file.
